


"I Made a Mistake."

by WeirdGrossEw



Series: Prompt Fills [1]
Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, aleks is a dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdGrossEw/pseuds/WeirdGrossEw
Summary: "I made a mistake.""Aleksandr, what that fuck do you mean you made a mistake?"





	"I Made a Mistake."

**“I made a mistake.’**

Aleks stands next to James’ desk peering down at his feet and fidgeting with his fingers. James lowers his headphones to his neck and raises an eyebrow at the blonde, his thoughts quickly spinning.

“What does that mean?”

Aleks opens his mouth but hesitates, shifting his weight between his feet. James turns his chair to face him.

“Aleksandr what the fuck do you mean you made a mistake?” He says slowly, trying his best not to jump to conclusions. Aleks takes a deep breath.

“Asher and I were finishing some shots for amazon on the roof and I leaned over the edge to follow the drone and I dropped the camera and the memory card with half our footage basically bent in half and I know you were really happy with how shooting went today and I’m really sorry but we can’t save it.” Aleks rushes out, hardly stopping to breathe and continuing to look anywhere but at James.

James stares blankly at Aleks for a few seconds before barking a laugh and startling the anxious boy. He stands from his chair and Aleks takes a half step backward but is pulled back as James wraps his arms around his shoulders. Aleks slowly returns the embrace and presses his face into James’ chest.

“Um… what?” Aleks asks into the fabric of James’ hoodie. 

“You’re right,” James pulls back and kisses Aleks’ forehead. “I was excited for this episode but shit happens man it’s okay, I don’t even know what I thought you had done.”

Aleks sighs in relief and releases James, running his hands through his messy hair.

“I do have a question though.” James steps forward and Aleks cocks his head to the side in question. James picks up an empty can from his desk and winds up to whip it at Aleks as the blonde catches on and begins retreating quickly through the tables. 

“Why the FUCK were you leaning the camera off the roof without the neck strap?!”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how to end things but here you go! I hope this is okay rip


End file.
